


Notes of Honey

by purple_summer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fancy Restaurant Musicians, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pianist Jack, Singer Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_summer/pseuds/purple_summer
Summary: Jack is told me must play accompaniment to a singer rather than play his own songs at work. He's not thrilled at first, but sometimes it's the things you dread the most that turn into something beautiful.





	Notes of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been forever since I uploaded anything so I wrote this (in like, an hour) which will hopefully still be enjoyable despite it not being as long or developed as my last story. Just some simple, fun fluff. Hope you enjoy!

The smell of fine food and whiskey pervaded Jack’s senses the minute he walked through from the back. Now dressed in a neat suit with his civilian clothes neatly tucked away in a locker, he elegantly walked to the piano on the podium in the centre of the room. The buzz of restaurant chatter went from mind-numbing to pleasantly ambient with just the right music, Jack thought, placing his sheet music in front of him and taking his seat.

Tonight, however, he took his place with chagrin, having been informed he would now be accompanied by a singer. Customer feedback all but demanded one, and Jack wasn’t happy. He was no world class musician, but he worked hard at his music, and played with passion and preciseness every night, so being told he needed accompaniment stung more than he cared to admit. He would just have to tune out his own feelings until this new annoyance became routine. Of course, now he had to play tailored to the singer, and have an ordered set list so as not to confuse him, limiting his creativity even further. No more changing things up depending on his mood. No more slowing and speeding as he pleased to get the atmosphere just right. It wouldn't be the same, he knew it.

The singer brushed past him on his way to the newly placed microphone. Jack hadn’t even heard him approach. As he turned towards Jack, he noticed two things: one, this new singer was nervous, and two, this new singer was descended from _Adonis_.

_Oh, wow,_ Jack thought. And that was all he could really think in that moment. His face looked like it had been carved in stone and dipped in caramel, and even the demure suit couldn’t hide his toned, muscled body. In the midst of his staring, this new singer –‘Mark,’ he was sure he heard buzzing around the other employees- caught his eyes. Maybe-Mark flashed a quick smile at Jack, warm and vulnerable, and Jack shot a stupid grin back, unable to contain himself.

Jack suddenly decided he should introduce himself to this singer. For reasons that had nothing to do with his looks. Pure politeness. “Hi,” he said just loud enough to be heard over the restaurant chatter, “my name’s Jack. I’ll be your piano accompaniment.” He extended a hand to Mark, who looked thankful for the display of kindness.

“Mark,” he said simply, “nice to meet you. I’ll be your singing accompaniment.” Jack’s smile spread further. Just because he was ‘the singer’, he didn’t seem to see himself as the more important of the two. He appreciated that. “I’m kind of nervous, this is my first real singing job.”

“Hey, you’ll be fine. If you go horribly out of tune, I’ll switch key and it’ll sound perfect.” Jack joked.

Luckily it landed, and Mark laughed. “Appreciate it, man.”

They turned in unison, Jack to his music and Mark to his microphone. Jack examined his first piece, “La Vie En Rose.” Jack grinned. He loved this song. And prayed to God this handsome stranger wouldn’t butcher it so he could never hear it again.

As he played the opening chords, the restaurant chatter died down for a moment, their attention drawn from their own conversations for just a moment. Jack waited in anticipation for Mark to sing, for what seemed like forever. And Lord, it was worth waiting forever for.

“ _Hold me tight, and hold me fast,_  
This magic spell you cast,   
This is la vie en rose.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs,_  
and though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose…”

Mark had a voice made of pure honey. The notes melted under his pure, rich baritone, and Jack had to admit his piano had never sounded more beautiful than it did with Mark’s voice over it. His eyes turned from the sheet music and watched Mark sing. He was like Jack, encapsulated by the music, passionate and heartfelt as he wove a tale through the age-old words of the song. Either Mark was singing with someone in mind or he was a wonderful actor.

As Mark began to sing the final lines of the song, he turned to face Jack, looking directly into his eyes, with what seemed like longing and hoped, though Jack couldn’t tell if that was just wishful thinking. He was definitely seeking support, approval of some kind, and Jack nodded encouragingly, the music swelling to its climax.

“ _… when you speak, angels sing from above.  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs._

_Give your heart and soul to me…._

_And life will always be…_

_La vie en rose.”_

The song ended, and a hearty applause rang through the restaurant. For a moment, Jack stopped and just stared at Mark in the dim, romantic light, mesmerized by him, dying to know him better. And for a moment, it seemed Mark did too.

The songs played throughout the night. Mark loosened up, and somehow he and Jack fell even more in sync. What started as a gloomy night for Jack had turned into the most fun he’d had at work in a long time. He had just learned his name that night, but felt a connection to him he couldn’t explain. The longer the night went on, he was more drawn in, and the more he wanted the night to never end. Still, with each song that passed, the moment drew closer where their first night together would come to a close.

But as Jack played those final chords, and Mark softly sang his final note, he felt they had accomplished a near perfect set. A set that would have even a couple on their first date on the first track to marriage. Romance, desire, and longing filled the whole time the men were performing¸ and Jack couldn’t be prouder. As the customers cheered a final time, Jack stood and bowed, and Mark followed suit, awkwardly taking his first bow, with a look of pride and joy on his face.

Jack stepped down from the podium, facing not back towards the locker room, but forward towards the bar. He felt he had earned a drink tonight. Looking behind him, he took a chance and beckoned Mark to follow. He anticipated Mark’s response with baited breath, and tried to ignore the possibility of humiliating rejection. As it turned out, his worry was unwarranted, as Mark quickly, almost eagerly, hopped down from the podium to follow Jack to the bar.

Sitting on the bar stool, Jack placed his order of whiskey neat, and Mark asked for a lemonade.

“Whoa, Jesus, Mark!” Jack teased. “Calm down, we’re still in your place of work.” Mark took no offence, and laughed it off.

“I’m basically allergic to alcohol, and I don’t feel like dying on my first day of work.” He explained.

Jack nodded. “Always a good sign, if you ask me.” They shared a laugh as they were served their drinks. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. “Great work up there, by the way. You have an amazing voice.”

Mark looked incredibly flattered. “Well, thank you. I really appreciate that. You’re an awesome pianist.”

“Ah, I try.” Jack said, faking bashful with a chuckle. “You want to make a career out of singing, or just doing it to pay bills?”

“I’m at school to be an engineer right now, but I’d like to think if I make enough money to cover rent I could just do this instead. This is a step in the right direction, I guess.” He explained hopefully.

Jack nodded, the whiskey already fostering a light, fuzzy feeling in his head. Yeah, it was the whiskey. “I get you, man. I have to work another job at a Tech Information office to pay the bills, but getting to play my music at night makes it worth it. Got to do what you got to do.”

“How long you been playing?” Mark inquired, both genuinely interested and looking for ways to extend the conversation.

“Erm…” Jack tried to think. “I hit keys on keyboards pretty much since I could move, but I think I had my first piano lesson when I was, like, four.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Oh, my God! I didn’t take singing lessons until I was, like, 16.”

“Well, you learned a lot in a short space of time.” Jack complimented, high fiving himself in his head for how smooth that was. Mark lost his grip on his words for a second and stifled a nervous laugh with a bowed head.

“Thanks again.” He mustered, finally, with a smile that could light up the room.

They continued to talk and laugh and flirt until Jack looked down and lamented that his glass was empty. Looking up, he saw Mark take his last drink as well. It seemed they now had no excuse to not go through and change.

They walked together through the emptying restaurant and into the backroom. The stark contrast between the soft mood lighting and harsh fluorescent lights never failed to surprise Jack. Both men changed as Jack tried to keep his eyes respectfully averted. With his foot up on the bench in the middle of the room, Jack began to tie his shoe. “Hey, by the way man, just wanted to say again how happy I am we’re working together.”

He hadn’t even noticed Mark walk up to him. He looked up, and saw him in a tantalisingly tight t shirt and washed out jeans, with his bag on his back. There was a moment of silence, of decision, before Mark took Jack’s head in both hands and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. It was quick, but burst like an star in Jack’s head, filling his head with sparks. He could tell Mark felt the same way.

Mark smiled, took a moment to pull himself off Jack, and say “I think it'll get even better.” He exited the room, smirking proudly to himself.

Jack had  a million thoughts racing through his mind in that moment, but one stood out among them all: He couldn’t wait to hear Mark sing again.


End file.
